Un Blanc Noël Teinté de Rouge
by LoveTwilightForever
Summary: Le plus beau Noël pour Aro Volturi depuis des centaines d'années. Joyeux Noël à tous. (Merci à "The Devil is Lucky" pour m'avoir corrigé ).
1. Prologue

**Il neigeait, et pourtant, une femme se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme, tous deux sont nus sous le drap qui les couvrait. Aucun n'avait froid, car un immense feu brûlait juste à côté d'eux, mais le couple n'y prêtait aucune attention, rien, car ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser.**

- Chérie ? appela une voix inquiète.

**La jeune femme reprit conscience et elle sourit à son compagnon qui était assis près d'elle sur le canapé du salon, inquiet, sachant que celle-ci venait d'avoir une vision. Heureusement pour eux, le reste de la famille était allé chasser depuis une bonne heure.**

- Une merveilleuse vision pour notre chère Anna, mais ne le dis à personne, répondit la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement.

**Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa furtivement sa compagne, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'y cala et elle lui murmura sa vision en souriant, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.**

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Carlisle, ricana doucement le jeune homme, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa compagne.


	2. OS

**Il était plus de minuit, ce soir, à Volterra. Une petite ville pourtant si calme la nuit subissait, ce soir, une agitation étonnante, et pour cause : des voitures de luxe, Ferrari, Maserati, Corvette, Bentley, et j'en passe, s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment avec une tour sur son toit plat où une pendule immense ci-trouvais. Des personnes habillées de tenues de soirée descendirent des voitures de luxe pour ensuite entrer dans le bâtiment. Trois Corvettes s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment, et une famille de neuf personnes en sortit avant que les voitures ne repartent. Le clan entier entra dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur du hall avait été redécoré de fanions géants qui partaient du plafond jusqu'au sol, le fond était blanc et un blason gigantesque en forme de V de couleur rouge sang trônait au centre de ceux-ci. La plus jeune de la fratrie se stoppa en entendant un brouhaha au loin devant elle. Le père de famille, ne voyant plus sa petite dernière se retourna, laissant le reste de son clan entrer dans la salle de réception pour rester seul avec elle. La dernière protégée de la famille Cullen avait quelques rondeurs, de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui tombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles et une grande mèche cachait un de ses yeux, ceux-ci étant d'un magnifique rouge sang comme les rubis. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une robe totalement rouge sang comme ses yeux, une robe très longue avec un décolleté plongeant, et la robe était fendue sur sa jambe droite. À son cou, une fine chaîne tenait un petit pendentif oval, le blason de sa nouvelle famille.**

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, déclara Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- ... Père... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, répondit la jeune femme en baissant la tête contre lui.

- Anna, tu fais partie de la famille Cullen désormais. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Esmée et moi-même t'aimons, même si ton régime alimentaire n'est pas comme le nôtre, tu te contrôles à merveille pour une nouveau-née, crois-moi, déclara Carlisle en caressant la joue glacée de sa fille en souriant.

- ... Carlisle... Si... Si les Rois ne m'aimaient pas et qu'il... Qu'ils me tuaient ? demanda Anna inquiète et terrorisée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je les connais bien. Aro, Caïus et Marcus sont pour le bien de la communauté des vampires, si tu avais été une menace, ils seraient déjà venus nous voir, expliqua Carlisle, et nous devons présenter chaque nouveau membre dans les familles de Vampires, c'est une des nouvelles règles ma chérie. Et puis, profite de la soirée, tu es magnifique, tu trouveras peut-être un compagnon ce soir, même si... Si cela te sépare un peu de nous.

- Vous êtes ma famille, vous m'avez sauvée et acceptée parmi vous, jamais je ne vous laisserai, répondit Anna en regardant Carlisle dans les yeux. Je tiens à vous tous, ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Renesmée et aux Quileutes de la Push.

- Nous le savons tous mais tu as le droit d'aimer et de vivre, répondit Carlisle en souriant. En tout cas, tu fais des progrès Anna, tu m'as enfin appelé par mon prénom au lieu de Père, joli effort ma chérie, lança Carlisle en ricanant doucement. Maintenant viens, il est temps d'y aller !

**Carlisle Cullen et sa jeune fille, Anna, entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception pour rejoindre Esmée près du banquet. Les murs étaient recouverts d'immenses draps blancs, et des immenses fanions, comme dans le hall, étaient présents à chaque coin de la salle. Il devait y avoir une centaine de personnes, mais Anna avait le regard fixé devant elle depuis son arrivée près du banquet avec Carlisle. Son regard s'était posé sur un homme aux long cheveux noirs tirés en arrière. L'homme était vêtu d'une tenue victorienne blanche et or et il avait un collier en or avec les mêmes armoiries que sur les fanions de la salle. Cette personne était assise au fond de cette même salle, sur un immense trône, entouré de deux autres personnes, assises, tout comme lui, sur un immense trône, mais plus en retrait. Derrière les trônes, il y avait une jeune femme et un jeune homme qui scrutaient sans cesse la salle de leurs yeux rouge sang. La jeune Cullen ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de cet homme. Il avait la tête tournée et il discutait avec la personne à sa droite, un homme blond avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière et qui portait une tenue victorienne toute noire. Mais soudain, l'homme blond vit le regard d'Anna, il continua de parler à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui, après quelques secondes, se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui d'Anna qui en sursauta de surprise. L'homme la regardait dans les yeux, et il ne put en détacher son regard, subjugué par Anna, il l'admirait. À sa gauche, l'autre homme, lui, souriait discrètement en regardant Anna puis l'homme près de lui, devinant ce qui se passait entre lui et la jeune femme. Anna le trouvait magnifique, elle n'avait jamais vu de vampire si droit, si beau, et si envoûtant. Elle voulait savoir qui c'était. Sans détacher son regard de l'homme, Anna tira sur la veste de Carlisle qui discutait près d'elle avec Esmée, pour attirer son attention.**

- ... Carlisle... Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune Cullen dans un murmure, sans détacher son regard de l'homme en face d'elle.

- C'est Aro Volturi, un des trois roi de notre communauté, répondit immédiatement Carlisle en regardant dans la même direction que sa fille. À sa droite, c'est Caïus, et à sa gauche, c'est Marcus. À eux, ils forment les trois rois Volturi expliqua Carlisle en prenant la main d'Anna. Viens, nous devons te présenter à eux, ne l'oublie pas !

**La jeune Cullen fut obligée de suivre Carlisle qui tenait sa main, elle n'avait pas cessé de regarder Aro Volturi, et en s'approchant des rois, Anna prit une grande inspiration pour calmer sa nervosité, car Aro Volturi s'était levé et s'était rapproché pour les rejoindre. Aro avait un regard pénétrant qu'Anna trouva fascinant. Carlisle s'arrêta devant Aro et ils se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer. Aro du quitter Anna des yeux, à son plus grand regret.**

- Carlisle Cullen, quel plaisir de te revoir mon cher ami, déclara Aro en souriant avec un accent Italien des plus charmeur.

- Je suis ravi de te revoir, Aro, répondit Carlisle en se séparant d'Aro en souriant avant de se tourner vers les autres rois. Caïus, Marcus, lança Carlisle avec un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Aro. Je suis venu vous présenter notre nouvelle fille, elle a quelques jours seulement et elle n'est pas végétarienne car elle ne supporte pas le sang animal, mais elle n'a jamais tué personne, et son pouvoir lui sert énormément pour chasser les... humains, en toute discrétion.

- Intéressant, répondit Aro en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Anna. Comment t'appelles-tu jeune Cullen ?

- Je m'appelle Anna majesté, répondit Anna en faisant une révérence, ce qui surpris les Volturi.

- Anna vient d'une grande famille française, et à ce titre, elle a toujours respecté le code de son ancienne famille humaine, expliqua Carlisle en voyant leur surprise.

**Aro détailla Anna de haut en bas, jamais un vampire n'avait été si poli et respectueux envers son rang de roi. Et il n'avait jamais vu une vampire si magnifique en cette veille de Noël. Il prit la main libre de la jeune femme, qui fut surprise de ce geste.**

- Aro a le pouvoir de lire toutes les pensées qui ont traversé ton corps depuis ta naissance, rien qu'en te touchant la main, expliqua Carlisle en lâchant la main de sa fille en souriant.

**Aro put donc voir toutes les pensées qu'Anna avait eues depuis sa naissance, y compris la dernière pensée qu'elle avait eue envers lui, ce qui le fit sourire et qui le décida à ne pas lâcher sa main une fois sa tâche finie.**

- Bienvenue à Volterra, bellissima Anna Cullen, déclara Aro en souriant, sans pour autant la lâcher du regard.

**Anna, si elle était encore humaine, aurait sûrement rougi par la proximité du Roi. Aro était plus grand qu'elle, de deux têtes au moins, il était plutôt maigre, mais sa poigne était très forte. Soudain, une musique se fit entendre dans des haut-parleurs dissimulés sous les draps blancs de la salle et un slow se fit entendre. Aro lâcha la main d'Anna et la lui tendit sans la lâcher du regard.**

- Accepteriez-vous cette danse mademoiselle Cullen ? demanda Aro en gentleman.

- J... Je ne sais pas danser, ma...

- Aro ! appela une voix glaciale derrière Anna. M'invites-tu à danser ? demanda une femme mince aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Une femme au regard glacial qui détailla Anna d'un air hautain après l'avoir dépassée pour se poster près d'Aro.

**Anna, mal à l'aise par cette femme, fit une révérence à Aro Volturi avant de retourner vers sa famille avec Carlisle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois derrière elle où elle vit Aro danser avec cette femme sur la piste de danse. Elle vit le regard de celui-ci sur elle, et elle baissa les yeux avant de partir et de disparaître dans la foule avec un sentiment étrange en elle. Aro, avec beaucoup de mal, se sépara de la femme avec qui il dansait et suivit le chemin qu'avait prit Anna sous le regard amusé de Marcus, toujours assit sur son trône. Ne la trouvant nulle part dans la salle, Aro alla dehors et il se mit à la chercher dans tout Volterra, avant de partir en vitesse vers Rome. Il n'avait pas sentit que quelqu'un l'avait suivi, trop préoccupé par ses recherches. Tous les invités des Volturi étaient logés dans des villas appartenant aux Volturi, proches de Rome. Chaque Villa logeait un clan de Vampires, et Aro alla à la villa ou logeaient les Cullen. À son arrivée, il vit qu'une chambre à l'étage était allumée. Il resta dans l'ombre de la nuit pour voir s'il pouvait apercevoir Anna car, à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait rien entendre, encore trop éloigné de la villa et d'elle. Mais Aro était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sentit même pas que quelqu'un c'était rapproché de lui, et une main se posa sur son épaule. D'un geste vif il se retourna, prêt à attaquer son adversaire, quand il vit que ce n'était qu'Alice Cullen.**

- Alice Cullen, que me vaux cette visite ? demanda Aro en souriant. Acceptes-tu de rejoindre les Volturi ?

- Non, répondit immédiatement Alice. Mais je suis venue te faire voir une vision, répondit-elle en tendant sa main.

**Aro prit la main d'Alice et il put voir la vision en question dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Cette magnifique vision fit sourire le roi vampire qui lâcha la main de sa congénère. Une fois fini, Alice lui tourna le dos en souriant pour partir rejoindre son compagnon, Jasper Cullen, qui était resté à quelques pas d'eux.**

- Carlisle n'est pas au courant, le seul au courant est mon compagnon donc faites attention si Carlisle l'apprend, déclara Alice en disparaissant en souriant dans la nuit, sans se retourner, au bras de son compagnon.

**Aro, avec un petit sourire en coin, se retourna pour regarder à nouveau la fenêtre de la villa des Cullen. "Comme si Carlisle Cullen pouvait me tuer", pensait-il en se repassant les paroles d'Alice Cullen dans la tête. Aro en ricana intérieurement. Puis, après plusieurs minutes sans rien avoir vu bouger dans la chambre éclairée de la villa, Aro se précipita à l'entrée de celle-ci et y entra pour se diriger à la chambre allumée où il entendit une chanson commencer. C'était Andrea Bocelli, un ténor italien qu'il aimait particulièrement écouter quand il faisait l'amour à une femme. Aro attendit la fin pour ne pas briser cette merveille de la chanson italienne, avant de frapper doucement à la porte... Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, et Aro se mit tristement à frôler la porte du bout des doigts.**

- Bellissima Anna, répondez-moi je vous en prie, murmura Arro contre la porte.

_- "... S'il vous plaît majesté, laissez-moi et retrouvez votre épouse, répondit une voix triste dans la tête du roi Volturi. Elle n'aimerait pas vous savoir ici, auprès d'un simple nouveau-né."_

- ... Anna... Est-ce vous ? demanda Aro surpris en regardant autour de lui.

_- "... Oui... C'est mon don majesté... Je peux communiquer par la pensée avec les gens qui m'entourent, vampires, humains, loups-garous, répondit la voix triste d'Anna... Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, partez majesté !"_

- ... Magnifico, murmura Aro en souriant... Anna je ne partirais point sans vous avoir vue... Sulpicia est mon ex-compagne, mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas mon âme-sœur, une véritable âme-sœur est votre compagne pour l'éternité, vous lui devez fidélité à jamais... Elle ferait mettre un roi vampire à genoux, expliqua Aro Volturi en souriant. Vous, Anna Cullen, vous êtes ma véritable âme-sœur c'est pour cela que je suis désormais à genoux devant votre porte close... Dès la seconde où je vous ai vue, j'ai su, au plus profond de moi que c'était vous, mon âme-sœur, ma future reine, la future reine Volturi qui régnera à mes côtés et aux côtés de mes frères... Anna, ouvrez, je vous en prie... Te Amo Anna, Te Amo... se livra, dans un murmure, Aro Volturi en étant véritablement à genoux devant la porte close d'Anna.

**Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses et interminables pour Aro Volturi, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Anna. Elle s'était changée, elle portait un grand tee-shirt gris pour homme qui lui arrivait au genou, et elle était pieds nus sur la moquette de sa chambre. Aro l'admirait, à genoux devant elle, car même dans cette tenue, il la trouvait juste magnifique. Anna s'agenouilla devant Aro, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Aro prit Anna par les hanches et il se releva en l'entraînant avec lui sans cesser de répondre à son baiser. Puis, le roi Volturi poussa sa compagne à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de fermer violemment la porte avec son pied. Sous la force, la porte se brisa entièrement, mais Anna et Aro n'en tinrent pas rigueur. Le baiser, qui était tendre depuis le début, se transforma vite en un baiser fougueux et bestial malgré l'amour qui s'y trouvait. Ils avaient envie de l'autre, de se toucher, de se caresser, de se sentir, ils avaient envie de ne faire qu'un, et c'est ce qu'ils firent, alors que la neige commençait à tomber à l'extérieur de la villa.**


	3. Epilogue

**Alors que le soleil se levait, la famille Cullen rentra à la villa. Tous étaient inquiets de ne pas avoir retrouvé Anna à la fête, sauf Alice et Japer qui firent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne rien leur dire mais en les rassurant en même temps. Carlisle alla à la chambre de sa fille et ce qu'il découvrit le choqua. Devant la porte brisée, il vit la chambre d'Anna complètement détruite. Au centre de celle-ci, sur le tapis moelleux au pied du lit, se trouvait Aro Volturi, nu et allongé sur le dos. Sur son ventre se trouvait la jeune fille Cullen, allongée, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Aro avait la tête plongée dans le cou d'Anna et Carlisle put entendre de faibles gémissements venant de la bouche de sa fille.**

_- "... Père, le voyeurisme n'est pas très autorisé en Italie", déclara la voix amusée d'Anna dans la tête de Carlisle, qui s'éloigna immédiatement, mal à l'aise par la situation._

- Qu'il te rende heureuse ma fille... Reviens nous voir de temps à autre à Forks, on t'aime tous et jamais nous ne t'oublierons, murmura Carlisle en affichant un petit sourire malgré tout heureux pour sa fille. Salue Aro Volturi de ma part !

**Carlisle retourna au salon où il retrouva le reste de la famille Cullen pour tout leur expliquer, laissant Anna aux tortures d'Aro Volturi. Quelques heures plus tard, les Cullen, valises à la main, décidèrent de partir en entendant d'étranges gémissements venant de l'étage, mélangés à une chanson d'un certain ténor italien connu. Malgré le choc de la révélation de Carlisle, tous partirent sereins en laissant un mot pour Aro et Anna sur la table du salon. Alice garda le secret de sa vision, ainsi que Jasper. Tout savaient qu'Anna était entre de bonnes mains car un vampire, même Aro Volturi, ne pouvais tuer son ame-s****œ****ur, et la famille Cullen fêta Noël dans un avion et le soir, ils le fêtèrent chez eux, avec le père de Bella, les Quileutes de la Push et Renesmée. Carlisle leur expliquera, à eux aussi, la soirée et la découverte à la villa au petit matin, ce qui surpris les membres absents de la fête des Volturi.** **Dans la villa, près de Rome, Noël passa tranquillement. La neige avait recouvert presque toute l'Italie, et au lendemain de Noël, Marcus avait, bien sûr, raconté l'histoire d'Aro à son frère Caïus, mais aussi aux deux gardes Jane et Alec, qui décidèrent d'aller voir comment l'histoire amoureuse d'Aro se passait. Au loin, ils virent une étrange fumée noire. Inquiets, tous accoururent et ce qu'ils virent les choqua. La villa où avaient séjourné les Cullen était totalement effondrée et en flammes dans la neige. Devant cet immense feu de bois, Aro Volturi embrassait la jeune Anna Cullen qui était totalement collée à lui, dans ses bras. Ils étaient justes vêtus d'un drap blanc totalement déchiré, un bout pour chacun, cela cachait leur nudité. Pour Aro Volturi, c'était son plus merveilleux Noël depuis des centaines d'années. Un Noël blanc grâce à la neige qui les entourait, mais aussi un Noël teinté de rouge, rouge comme les yeux de sa future reine et futur femme, Anna Cullen Volturi.**

**THE END & JOYEUX NOËL !**


End file.
